Don't Mess With My Son!
by jonsmom14
Summary: AU for The Countdown. Kirsten is a mama bear when Hailey breezes into town. What I would have liked to see.


Ryan stood up from the couch and began to fold the blanket that he had used the night before

Ryan stood up from the couch and began to fold the blanket that he had used the night before. He could hear Seth talking to Kirsten and Sandy in the kitchen. Ryan laid the blanket on the end of the couch and yawned. He hadn't slept much the night before. Instead he had lain in the dark and watched the landscaping lights that were reflected off the pool ripple across the ceiling. It had been several months since Ryan came to live with the Cohen's and he had begun to believe that he had finally found a home. After his encounter with Kirsten's sister, he wasn't so sure anymore. He had already lost his pool house.

"What do you mean Ryan slept on the couch last night?" Ryan heard Kirsten ask angrily.

Ryan's eyes widened and he walked into the kitchen to see Sandy, Kirsten and Seth standing around the kitchen island. Kirsten saw him first and she hurried over to him. Placing her hand on his arm, she looked straight into his blue eyes with her own. "You should have come to Sandy and I. Hailey had no right to kick you out of your room." She told him sternly. "Promise me that if something like that ever happens again – which it better not – you will come to one of us immediately."

Ryan looked back at his foster mother in surprise and nodded.

"I mean it Ryan. This is your home now." Kirsten squeezed his arm to emphasize her point.

"I know. Thanks." He replied softly, his heart swelling for the woman in front of him.

"Good." Kirsten smiled and hugged him close.

Ryan hesitated and then wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace.

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice announced from the French doors.

Kirsten pulled away and her eyes narrowed as she turned and took in the sight of her half-naked sister. "Hailey get your ass back to Ryan's room and take off my son's shirt and put your own clothes back on." She ordered harshly.

Hailey glared at her older sister and folded her arms over her chest. "You're not Mom. You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh yes I can. You are in my house. You are wearing Ryan's shirt, and you threw him out of his own room. Ryan is my son now and I am not going to have him pushed out of his own bed. So get your stuff together and get it in one of the guest rooms – after you apologize to Ryan for making him sleep on the couch last night." Kirsten demanded furiously.

Ryan and Seth watched Kirsten with wide eyes as she laid down the law for her rebellious sister. Ryan especially was impressed. No one had ever stood up for him like that before. He didn't want to cause problems for Kirsten's family.

"Kirsten, it's ok…" Ryan began.

"No, it's not ok. This is your home now, and she had no right to throw you out of your bed. Give me a minute and you'll have your room back." Kirsten told him sternly before turning back to Hailey. "Now Hailey, I'm not kidding." Kirsten barked as she crossed the room and grabbed her sister's arm.

Hailey was too shocked to fight Kirsten as she was marched back out the door and to the pool house. Kirsten's face grew darker when she saw the mess that Ryan's orderly room was in.

"How in the world did you make such a mess already?" Kirsten growled, picking up an empty water bottle.

Hailey huffed. "How do you know I'm the one that made the mess? You're precious Ryan lives here and he _is_ a teenage boy."

Kirsten smiled humorlessly. "Because Ryan has always kept this place spotless. I had to convince him to let Rosa do his laundry. Nice try, but this is all you. Now get to work."

"What is with you? He's not even your kid. Where did he come from?" Hailey grumbled as she put some clothes in a bag.

"He got into some trouble. Sandy brought him home because he saw something special about him. I wasn't happy at first, but then I got to know him and realized that Sandy was right. Ryan is a great kid who has had some really tough breaks. His family is out of the picture and so now he lives with us. He has become a second son to Sandy and I and he's a wonderful brother to Seth. So treat him with respect." Kirsten explained.

"What, he's some criminal that you just took in?" Hailey scoffed.

Kirsten narrowed her eyes and glared angrily at her sister. "Ryan has been in less legal trouble than you ever were. He is not a criminal. He's grown up without Daddy's trust fund and without a parent to take care of him. For the first time in his life he gets to be a kid and just let someone else be the adult for a change. I will not allow you to mistreat him in any way. He's had enough of that in his life."

"Fine! I'm sorry!" Hailey held up her hands in surrender. "Damn Kiki, when did you become such a mama bear to kids not Seth?"

Kirsten took a deep breath and her eyes saddened. "When I watched a mother abandon her son in my back yard with nothing more than a sad smile and a wave."

Hailey's jaw dropped. "Ryan's mom just left him here?"

Kirsten tossed another bottle into the trash can. "She was a mess Hailey, but I still can't believe that she just walked away like that. It was actually the second time that she abandoned him. That was how he ended up here in the first place. Sandy took Ryan home to a deserted house. A few days later Sandy's detective found her and she told him she wanted to try again. The next morning she left. Ryan's been here since."

"Wow. But why did you take him in? Why not put him in foster care?" Hailey asked, now genuinely curious. She was in the middle of changing out of Ryan's wife-beater.

Kirsten smiled softly. "He belongs here. Our family has been so much better since Ryan came. We all love him very much. I couldn't bear to lose him." Her face took on a much more stern expression and she placed her hands on her hips. "So be nice to him Hailey. I mean it. I won't let anyone hurt him."

"Sure, no problem." Hailey rolled her eyes and zipped up her designer luggage. "There, all ready for the latest addition." She declared, heading for the door.

"Good. I'll let Ryan know." Kirsten smiled with satisfaction as she ushered her sister back towards the house.

Ryan, Seth and Sandy were still in the kitchen when they returned. Kirsten crossed to Ryan and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ryan, you can have your room back now." She informed him.

"Thanks." Ryan smiled shyly and headed out the French doors.

Kirsten turned her attention back to Hailey. "I'll show you to the guest room."

Hailey shrugged and followed her sister up the stairs.

Sandy and Kirsten opened the front door and stood there in shock. Loud music was pulsating through the room and their sofa was overturned in the crowded room. People were everywhere. Everyone had a paper cup in their hand that the Cohen's were reasonably sure weren't holding soda. Sandy and Kirsten shared a grim look and then went in search of Hailey.

They didn't have to go far the redhead was coming down the stairs.

"Hailey Nichol!" Kirsten shouted furiously.

Hailey almost skidded to a stop and barely kept from face planting at the bottom of the steps. She looked over at her sister apprehensively. As bad as the party was, she somehow thought that finding out Hailey had locked her nephews up for the night would make Kirsten much angrier. She glanced towards the back door trying to figure out if there was a way to release the teens without Sandy and Kirsten finding out.

"Hailey what is the meaning of all this? Where are my boys?" Kirsten demanded with Sandy right beside her.

"I don't know." She lied. "I've been trying to find them since all these people showed up. I had no idea that they were planning to throw a party." Hailey fabricated.

Sandy's eyes narrowed – which was pretty intimidating with those eyebrows of his. "I've been a PD for a long time Hailey. I've been lied to by the best. What have you done with Seth and Ryan?"

Hailey sighed in defeat. "They're in the pool house." She admitted.

Kirsten started towards the back yard, but Sandy stood his ground. "Ryan has enough street smarts to have ended this party. He and Seth would have never stood back and allowed these people to destroy our home. What did you do?"

"HAILEY! WHERE ARE THOSE KEYS?" Kirsten screamed as she rushed back into the room.

Everyone quieted a bit as the raging blond stormed through the house. Sandy took advantage of the situation and called out that the party was over and that anyone not gone in the next five minutes could face the police. After a mad dash towards the front door, Kirsten was standing in front of her sister with her hand out demanding the keys to the pool house lock.

Hailey gave her a sheepish look and handed the key over. Kirsten clutched it in her hand and gave her a withering glare. "Don't move." She growled. Sandy and Hailey watched her stalk back to the back of the house.

Kirsten was shaking she was so angry. She couldn't believe that Hailey had actually locked Seth and Ryan up so that she could throw a party. Kirsten didn't know all the details, but she knew that Ryan had been abused before. It wasn't that much of a stretch to think that he could have been locked up. Kirsten also knew that Seth had a problem with claustrophobia. He couldn't stand to be trapped.

The look of relief on her boys' faces just further enraged their mother. Kirsten's hands shook as she put the key in the lock and turned it to open the door. Seth burst out of the room like a dying man while Ryan followed behind him at a much slower pace. Ryan and Kirsten watched as Seth gulped for air. Kirsten turned to her blond son and met his eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. It wasn't like she put us in a closet." Ryan tried to smile. He could tell by Kirsten's expression that he didn't succeed. "We're not hurt Kirsten." He told her seriously.

"She had no right to do that. I've had enough. We've had to put up with her making messes and hogging the food, but no one gets to lock you two up. She's out of here." Kirsten informed him as she took his hand.

Seth and Ryan's eye widened as they watched The Kirsten declare war. "Come on boys." She instructed softly as she led them into the house.

The two teens looked around in shock at the mess that remained of their house. Plastic cups in a rainbow of colors littered all the surface areas. Furniture was tipped over and the stuffing was coming out of a few of the decorative pillows. In short, it was a disaster.

Kirsten noticed that Sandy and Hailey had been busy. The living room furniture was back in place and Hailey was sitting in a chair while Sandy lounged back on the couch. He looked up as the rest of his family came into the room.

"You guys alright?" Sandy asked as he scooted over and made room for them to sit down.

"We're fine now Dad. Can't say that I'm a big fan of being locked up." Seth declared, still gripping the paper bag that he had been breathing into.

Ryan just nodded and said nothing.

Kirsten remained standing and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared down at Hailey. The younger woman was sitting in the chair a cross between remorseful and obstinate.

"Do you remember the conversation we had when you were packing your things in the pool house?" Kirsten asked calmly.

Hailey's eyes flickered to Ryan and then she nodded.

"Do you remember when I told you that Ryan was my son now and I wasn't about to let anyone hurt him?" Kirsten continued.

"Yes." Hailey rolled her eyes. "But no one was hurt." She argued.

The three males in the room winced as Kirsten's face flooded with rage. "Did you know that it's illegal to lock a minor up? Did you also know that at any sign of abuse we could lose custody of Ryan?" She demanded.

Seth, Ryan and Hailey all looked at her in surprise.

"No! I promise I didn't mean anything by it! They were going to stop the party and get rid of everyone. I just wanted to get them out of the way!" Hailey defended herself.

"You should have never been throwing a party in the first place! How sad is it when a couple of sixteen-year-old boys are more mature than you Hailey? You have got to grow up! You're not a kid anymore! What if one of those people had hurt the boys? What if one of them had brought some sort of weapon into my house?" Kirsten questioned harshly.

"Come on Kiki, this is Newport! It's not like someone would bring a gun or something to a party!" Hailey scoffed.

"Really? Well I hate to be the one to inform you, but a friend of the boys was shot at a party this past summer when someone brought a gun and started shooting. You locked them up and if someone had wanted to hurt them, they couldn't have even fled." Kirsten exclaimed.

"What has been going on around here?" Hailey asked in shock.

"I'll tell you what's been going on!" Kirsten retorted. "You have been taking advantage of our hospitality, but I can't allow that anymore. I have my sons to protect and I can't take any chances on your love for fun putting them in danger. So here is what we are going to do. Sandy is going to get you a room at a hotel, and when Dad gets back from France, you can stay with him."

"Kiki you can't kick me out!" Hailey protested. "I'm your sister!"

"Yes you are, but you abused my sons and I'm not about to stand back and act like that's ok. I love you Hailey, but I have a family to take care of and I can't make allowances for you at their detriment. So pack your bags and Sandy will give you a ride." Kirsten informed her.

Hailey gave Kirsten a wounded look and then got up and walked up the stairs. Sandy glanced over at his wife.

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do? Cal isn't going to be happy." Sandy warned.

"I don't care Sandy. She locked the boys up! I told her that I wasn't about to let her hurt either of my sons and she did this anyway. I've looked out for her and made concessions our whole lives, but I'm a mother now and I have priorities. You guys always come first." Kirsten declared.

Ryan felt his chest tighten and he fought the tears that scratched the back of his eyes. He looked up at Kirsten in awe. No one had ever taken care of him like this before. And no one- not one person – had ever put his welfare as a top priority. He sniffled and glanced over at Seth to see his brother watching him with an understanding expression.

"I told you. You're home now." Seth whispered softly.

Ryan nodded silently and a ghost of a smile flickered across his face. Yes, he was home.


End file.
